brooke_candyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy Issues (album)
Daddy Issues is the cancelled debut studio album by American singer and rapper Brooke Candy, planned to be originally released in 2015. The album was pushed back many times, from 2015 to 2017, until it was ultimately scrapped when Candy decided to leave her label, RCA Records. Background There were many creative differences between Candy and RCA, as they wanted her to make more pop-ish material and Brooke did not agree with that. After releasing several singles (around seven) intended for the album, the album was announced to be scrapped in late 2017, when Candy officially left RCA. Even though RCA owns the rights for the album, Brooke Candy posted three previously unreleased songs, apparently belonging to the Daddy Issues sessions: "Bullshit", "With Me" and an early mix of "Volcano", among other songs. These songs were included in a zip file that Candy posted on December 24, 2018, file that was shared through her Twitter account.The folder is called ''Old Brooke Candy Songs.zip" '' tand contains several songs recorded, apparently, in 2012, 2013 and 2014, besides a recording of "Oh Yeah" and "Danger".https://twitter.com/brookecandy/status/1077438558279880704?s=19 Most of the songs on the folder were also released back when Candy was not signed to RCA, like her project ''The Mixtape and other songs, like "Das Me", "Everybody Does", and others. As many fans asked Candy to leak the rest of Daddy Issues, in the thread of conversation about her previous publication she said:'' '' : LOL I SWEAR YALL THINK DADDY ISSUES WAS LIKE SOME SECRET DISC IN AN ENVELOPE LOL. I ALREADY RELEASED ALL THE SINGLES FROM MY ALBUM " THEYRE ON SPOTIFY IM ON TO NEW SHIT NOW.''https://twitter.com/brookecandy/status/1077718126693773312 From this, it is inferred that the album was never really finished and the only songs recorded were "Bullshit", "With Me" and the singles she released from 2015 to 2017. Besides, a fan shared a screenshot about his idea of a possible tracklist for ''Daddy Issues, in which all of the singles appeared besides "With Me", "Oh Yeah" and "Bullshit". Brooke replied to the post that: : NOT OH YEA BUT THE REST''https://twitter.com/brookecandy/status/1078013178447982597 Hence, "Oh Yeah" was considered to be part of a different project, most likely her also scrapped EP ''Who Cares?, planned to be released in 2018 and to include "Nuts", "My Sex", "War", and "For Free". Recorded songs As Candy stated on Twitter, the album apparently was never finished. Thus, no official track listing exists for the album, but the recorded songs known to be part of this project are the following: * "Bullshit" * "Changes" (feat. Jack Antonoff) * "Danger" * "Happy Days" * "Living Out Loud" (feat. Sia) * "Nasty" * "Paper or Plastic" * "Rubber Band Stacks" * "Volcano" * "With Me" (feat. LIZ) Danger Notes * It is often considered that "Nuts" and "Oh Yeah" also belonged to the project. A solo version for "Nuts" was performed by Candy sometimes in 2016 and 2017, which could indicate the song was originally considered to feature in the album. However, a version featuring a verse from rapper Lil Aaron was released as a single in 2018. "Oh Yeah" is a song created in collaboration with SOPHIE in 2016, which might indicate it was at first considered for Daddy Issues but then saved for the Who Cares? EP, which was shelved in 2018. References Category:Albums Category:Unreleased